Brodator
The Brodator is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was released with The Brodator Unleashed! beta update. The Brodator is based on the fictional Yautja species from the Predator film series, most prominently the Alien vs. Predator movies, where they feature as the protagonists hunting aliens. These agile extraterrestrial creatures are a technologically advanced species with ancient traditions based around honor and hunting. They have thermal vision, active camouflage, and a self-destruct mechanism. Gameplay ; Attacks * Fire command: Spear Throw * Damages and carries smaller enemies and will ignore further enemies. * An uncharged spear can carry one enemy, while a charged spear can carry up to four. * Serves as a platform when planted in terrain or a big opponent. * A charged spear can narrowly outrange most ranged enemies in-game. Make sure that they are at the very edge of the screen, so Brodator can use a charged spear to outrange that enemy. * Damage: 5 uncharged. 14 charged. * Range: 9 blocks uncharged. 19 if charged. * Rate of Fire: 1 second to charge. Can be maxed out to about 10 per second. * Special command :' The Hunt' * Brodator becomes invisible to all opponents as a red circle expands. Already attacking enemies will cease attempts attacking. * Enemies are quickly targeted by a red triangular crosshair and after that, Brodator automatically shoots blue plasma at them. Can be obstructed by anything else that happens to get in the way. Propane tanks and explosive barrels are subject to targeting. * If the special ends while an entity was targeted, Brodator will not fire the plasma. * Can target behind walls. * Brodator is still vulnerable to damage, and can use his spears and the wrist blade. * Ammunition: 2. ** Duration: 2 seconds. ** Damage: Over 25 per shot. ** Range : About 13 blocks. ** Rate of Fire : About 5 per second. He can target and fire at multiple targets. * Melee command: Wrist Blade * Skins mooks and hangs them to the ceiling if there is one. Instills Fear into nearby opponents who witness the skinned mook * Can defuse suicide mooks if timed correctly, does not apply for larger enemies or demons/aliens, and will instead revert into a normal melee attack as a knife. * Death command: Self-Destruct Mechanism * Shortly after death and provided that his body isn't destroyed too quickly, the Brodator's corpse explodes at the end of the countdown shown in the Special bar. * Pressing fire speeds up the countdown. * Brodator's corpse attracts enemies. * Timer: 3 seconds * Damage: About 25. * Explosion Range: About 3 blocks, but can still kill mooks much further away. Attributes * Speed * Sprint * Jump Gallery Predator.jpg|From "Predator" (1987) Brodator.png Brodator face.png Brodator.jpg Trivia * He's the only Bro besides the Brominator to be a parody of an antagonist. * He is also the only Bro based on an extraterrestrial species, and one of the Two Non-Human Bros. * His special is likely a reference to his thermal vision and plasma caster (in Alien vs Predator: Requiem). Category:Bros Category:Protagonists